Empty No More
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: After X3, the movie. Pretty much a continuation and mostly about Rogue. Also, in this, Rogue did not get the cure, but everything else continues as it is. Mild and short WarrenXLogan Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah, so I don't own these characters (sadly).

This is my 2nd X-Men fic and I don't usually do slash, but I wanted something different. If you don't like slash, that's perfectly fine, doesn't matter, even though this fic is pretty innocent.

Empty

"Good Morning, Rogue, how did you sleep?" Storm asked, upon Rogue's entrance into the dining hall.

"Alright," she said, sitting down next to her teacher, "But the room feels empty." _Like me, _she thought bitterly to herself.

Storm nodded, "Well maybe we can find you some sort of room mate, eh?"

"Find somebody that's not afraid of the 'touch and kill' girl and it's a deal."

"Well, we've had a few new students move in this year, though mostly one in the younger grades. How about this, you find somebody you like, so I don't stick you with a possible enemy, and I'll arrange it. Now usually, the double rooms must be gender alike, but if there is a boy you think will be better for you, then I'll work it out."

"Really?" Rogue said hopefully, then sighing fully, "Are you okay with it because you know we can't touch?"

"No, Rogue, I'm okay with it because I trust you," Storm gave her a soothing smile, "Now go pick out our contenders and meet me in my office later to tell me, good?"

"Yeah, thanks," Rogue said, as Storm picked up her tray and walked away, looking back to give her a last reassuring smile. Rogue slumped in her chair and looked around the room. She caught a few people starring at her, looks of fear or hate and she quickly averted her eyes and grabbed her tray of food to dump it in the garbage. She walked down the hall, her pace slow, as she carefully studied the passersby, looking for a possible roommate. She slipped down a different corridor when she saw Bobby and Kitty coming, walking hand in hand. She couldn't take it.

She walked into the large garden area in the back of the school and sat down on a bench, sitting among the flowers and rose bushes.

"Seems that I won't be getting away from emptiness," she whispered to herself, sighing and standing up to go. Rogue came outside a lot, mostly to the gardens and that particular bench, because she knew, it was quiet and isolated from the school.

She didn't isolate herself from the students, they isolated themselves from her. She never spoke much, except to Storm, Hank or Logan. And Warren. He had come to the school a few months ago, around all of the stuff with the cure. It was the times when she received those horrible stares that she wished she had taken the cure, instead of being 'true to herself'. She didn't even know who she was, or how to be true to it.

But she knew how to be alone. She had mastered that so long ago. She just wished she had somebody to do it with her.

Warren talked to her much during the danger sessions, together they'd ponder the weird ways of mutants and talk about all of the commotion going on in the white house. The commotion _still_ going on.

She was up the steps and at the door when she stopped. Warren. He could be her roommate! She nodded and hastily went inside and headed down the hall and up the stairs towards the senior dorm rooms. She got to his room, the door containing a small gold plate. _Warren Worthington III. _She raised her fist to knock when he heard kissing from inside.

She glanced around to make sure nobody was near and opened the door. She almost feinted when she laid her eyes upon the bed.

Warren and lying on top of somebody, both their shirts off, their bodies pushed tightly against one another. They were kissing so deeply that they didn't notice her standing there, not until she gasped.

"LOGAN?"


	2. Chapter 2

So personally, I'm a Rogue type guy, meaning most of my x-men fanfics will no doubt be about her.

Jealous

They flew apart so fast she almost fell down, Warren rammed into the wall and Logan tried to get up off the bed and gain some balance. He got to his feet and pushed past her, shoving the door closed. Logan stumbled back towards the bed and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Wha-at are you doing here?" Warren asked shyly. Logan just stood, his breath racing as fast as his heart.

"Well I came to see if you wanted to be my new roommate…but it looks like you already got somebody," Rogue replied stiffly.

"No, we're just, we're just friends," Warren said undecidedly.

"I'm sure. Look I'm gonna go…but find me later, we can talk about…whatever," Rogue said, making for the door, but Warren stepped in front of her.

"You're not gonna tell anybody, right?" he said quietly, "Like Storm?"

"No," Rogue replied, looking reassuringly at Logan, who seemed extremely shaken, "It stays with me." Warren let her out and took a deep breath.

Rogue walked back to her room, her mind pondering how exactly they came to be. _Maybe they met on a hot steamy afternoon in the kitchen and went at it_, she thought, laughing, to herself. But she didn't joke because it was funny.

She joked because it kept her from thinking the unavoidable thought.

She liked Warren. She was jealous.

She got back to her room and plopped down on her bed, starring absently at the bed lying a few feet away. The empty bed. The one that belonged to nobody.


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue emo-ness. I like this story, it entertains me so. COMMENT PLZ! I love comments, even negative ones, or better called- "constructive criticism".

The Kiss That Never Happened

Rogue woke up to soft knocking on her door. She moaned at the feeling she had, the one you have after a short nap. She felt dizzy, heavy in head and body and exhausted. She opened the door, her eyes a bit cloudy from her deep sleep.

"Hey, Rogue, I was hoping we could talk…about earlier?" Warren asked, as she let him inside her room.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned, "You look worn."

"I just took a nap," she said, "My head hurts a bit. So what, now? What about this afternoon?"

Warren sat down on the empty bed across from her own, his wings settling down beside him, "Logan considers what we're doing as fun. Entertainment. I wish I saw it that way."

Rogue sat down next to him and gave him a weary smile, "Logan's not a relationship guy, you should have known."

"Yeah well, I didn't really know him at all, when this whole thing began; he just sort of came to my room and…guess it doesn't matter, we're done now."

"What? Why?" Rogue inquired.

"Because he thinks we're getting to deep into it."

"Yeah, well, that's Logan for ya," Rogue stood up and stretched.

"If you still need a roommate…maybe I could?" Warren said hopefully.

Rogue nodded, "I was hoping you came for something other then relationship problems."

"Do you care? About Logan and me?"

"If I did, would I have offered you a place to stay?" she said. He looked absently at the ground for a second and she sighed, "The answers no." He laughed and she grinned triumphantly.

"Rogue, can I talk to you, about stuff?"

"Course, anything, everything, _whatever_ is on your mind," she said, pulling her dark brown hair, with a strand of white, into a ponytail.

"Right, well, I'm not really sure about much right now. My dad he…" Warren trailed off, then picking up after a moment, "…he thinks I have a disease. He tried to feed me the cure, giving me all the crap about how I need it and stuff. So Logan was something I could feel good about. I feel good when I'm with him. Maybe it's the anger in me, wanting to piss my dad off further, but I really think I've fallen for this guy."

"So tell him," Rogue said, setting aside her true feelings for her friend.

"I did. Then he broke it off," Warren said, almost in a whisper.

"Warren…" Rogue said sympathetically.

"No, wait, that's not all. When I'm with him, it's like nothing else matters, but I think, well, you said I could tell you anything, right?"

"Warren, trust me," Rogue said, sitting down next to him once again.

"When I'm with you…I feel the same way," Warren said, blushing extremely and gazing away from her dark, beautiful eyes. Rogue placed a glove hand on his chin and turned his face towards her, his eyes met hers, his lips opening to welcome and they leaned it, but Rogue stopped, as they reached nearly touching.

"I'll hurt you," she murmured.

"Logan already did that, so I don't believe there's anything left to hurt," he breathed, "I'm already broken. Maybe you can fix me…"

"It will only make things worse," Rogue replied, but didn't stop Warren from leaning in further and grabbing her hand. As their lips lingered, hoping, wishing to touch- there was a knock at the door. They pulled back and Rogue sighed, cursing under her breath. Warren stood up and walked, almost reluctantly, towards the door.

"Hey, Warren, can we talk?" Logan asked awkwardly. Warren opened the door further to let him in. Logan waved at Rogue, an odd air about him, uncomfortable- different.

"So talk," Warren said, looking disappointed at Rogue.

"I'm going to give you two a moment," Rogue walked past them, but Warren grabbed her arm.

"This is your room…"

"It's _our_ room," Rogue said, avoiding the glare she was sure to receive from Logan, "Well, isn't it?"

Warren nodded, "We'll only be a moment." Rogue smiled shyly and left the room, shutting the door without a sound.

"Look," Logan said, putting his hands on Warren's waist, "I thought about this and, I mean, I'm not this guy, at least I wasn't. Kid, I think I've fallen for ya and, I hope, you can forgive me…I can surely make it up to you."

"I donno, Logan," Warren mumbled. Logan kissed him lightly and slid his hands a little lower, "I do." Warren ruffled his feathers and folded them tightly against his back.

Logan kissed Warren more passionately the second time, letting his lips move further to his neck, but Warren pushed him away.

"I need time to think, Logan," he kept his eyes firmly on the hard wooden floor.

"Okay," Logan said walking to the door, "You'll tell me once you deicide, won't you?"

"You'll be the first to know," Warren said, putting on his best false smile. Logan nodded and left, in the same silence as Rogue did. Warren laid down on his new bed, which turned out to be very comfortable. So comfortable, that he indeed fell asleep.

Rogue returned an hour or so later. She wanted to make sure they had had enough time, and also, if they were having make-up sex, that'd they'd be finished by the time she got back. She couldn't bear to watch that, though she knew Warren wouldn't participate in front of her. She also knew that Warren would be quick to be with Logan again, after all, they could touch.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. Reviews please!

Decisions

Rogue woke up to the early rising sun fighting its way through the room's dark purple curtains. _I'll have to change those, _she thought to herself, _now that Warren's here and all._ She looked over to find his bed empty and she felt a sudden rush of fright. She got up and felt the burst of cold, coming from the floor beneath her. She slipped on a pair of flats she'd gotten from Storm from her birthday last year, warming her feet, and headed to the dining hall.

She found Storm sitting at their usual table, eating an omelet.

"You know I just realized how much it works to say 'Good Morning Sunshine' to you," Rogue smiled, sitting down next to her friend.

"Yes, well, let's not let that become a permanent nickname," Storm smirked.

Rogue smiled, "Some just stick."

"Yes, but that won't be one of them, will it?" she asked, casting her a motherly glance.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "I happen to not know what you're talking about."

Storm nodded, "So, how's our little search coming along?"

"Warren is moving in, I guess already moved…he slept there last night. Or at least, I believe he did, he was gone when I woke up this morning."

"I saw him heading for the gym this morning, he seemed rushed," Storm said, "And then I saw Logan stumble along after him. Please tell there's not anything I need to know about there?"

"I don't know, I would ask him, but apparently I'll have to go to the gym for that," Rogue stood up.

"You'll drop by and tell me later, won't you?"

"If it's the right thing to do, then yeah," Rogue answered, heading back to her room, hoping she'd see Warren there and not have to make the trip across campus to the gym, only to be disappointed by the pair of them making out in the locker room.

Though they might just be making out in her room, so either way, she's hurt. That always seemed the case. It always seemed that if anybody was to feel pain, it was her. And because she couldn't actually feel the skin of another, the pain was contained mostly inside of her. Inside a person whose never been touched.

She opened the door to see the window open, the curtains blowing and the wind circling the room. She walked hesitantly towards it and gazed out. The sun pelted down upon the school and she spotted Warren up in the air, his body shiny with sweat, his bare chest gleaming in the light. His arms stretched out, catching the air current and spinning his body into perfect motions. She caught herself starring lovingly and pulled away from the window, sitting down at her desk to do some last minute studying for a test she has in Hank's class tomorrow.

They didn't have many teachers at the school, not after losing the Professor, Jean and Scott. Storm taught a few classes, Hank pitched in and she heard students around her age, X-Men, would soon be heading their own classrooms. She flipped through a vocab list she defiantly needed to know, and didn't know at all, trying to memorize as many words and definitions as possible. Some students probably had ways to cheat on stuff like this, using their gifts. _No help there…_she thought to herself.

She jumped as somebody fell into the room, through the window.

"Sorry, for startling you. I was hoping you'd be back by now," Warren said, sitting down on his bed and chugging a glass of water from it's end table.

"Why?" Rogue asked, more then happy to forget about her homework.

"Logan says he wants this to be real, us, even though technically we were no more once he broke it off."

"So, then, you guys are, what, dating?"

"I told him I needed to think, because I do, and also, I wanted your thoughts on the matter. I mean, what happened last night…" Warren trailed off and looked hopefully at her.

"Warren, I can't lie to you, but what happened last night can't go further…because you might get hurt, you could die," Rogue said quietly, clearly miserable about what she was saying, and miserable that it was true.

"It just doesn't seem fair," he sighed, "You always being untouched. It's a shame too, because if you could..."

"Let's not get our hopes up Warren," Rogue stood up and walked to the door, "Be with Logan. See I there's something there." Warren looked undecidedly at her, his eyes searching, hoping, for a sign that she didn't want him to be with somebody else, that she wanted him to be with her. But her face was as hard to read as any and with a sad smile and left him, alone in their room.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so this story has a bit more to go, but not much. I'm trying to rap up some things, because I have the horrible habit of starting stuff and never finishing it. Review please! I like reviews, and feedback. Rogue/Warren is the best couple ever 

Kissed

Warren couldn't sleep- at all. In fact, he hadn't slept since the day Rogue walked out the door. He looked at the protective arm lying on top of him. He did feel secure with Logan, but in a way, it was like half of him was missing. He snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Was that what he was? Was Logan- the Wolverine- the large, hairy man that befriended nobody and loved to drink- was that his boyfriend? Sure, Logan was beautiful. He was extremely good looking and extremely sexy and Warren got hard almost every time he saw him, he was like the alpha male.

Then there was Rogue. She was adorable, and there was always a certain sadness about her that Warren just wanted to wipe away. It was torture for him, the nights he slept in their room, not in Logan's- pure torture. Oh how he wanted to lie next to her and kiss her softly, making sure she had pleasant dreams. It seemed he could at least comfort her, but she had groan strict with the boundaries of being near her. He hated that she was so afraid, so scared of life, so frightened. He wanted to keep her warm, protect her, watch over her.

He loved her.

But Rogue seemed to isolate herself from everybody. Even more so then a few months ago, when they began to talk everyday in the sessions. He hated it so much it almost broke his heart, that she was so alone. Sometimes he'd catch a glimpse of her in their bathroom and have to spend the next ten minutes keeping himself controlled.

Logan mumbled something in his sleep and grasped tighter onto Warren. Warren shifted to make himself more comfortable, getting close to the warm body next to him. He laid his head on Logan's bare chest, burying it in his skin, closing his eyes to try and shake himself out of the thoughts that never let him go.

Logan's room sat just above the gardens in the back, and he could hear the soft steps of somebody outside. He slipped out of the bed, putting a pillow tightly next to Logan. He crept down the hallway and down the stairs, until he was at the back doors. He went out of one, the warm breeze hitting his face innocently. He could see the outline of somebody sitting on one of the benches, which sat down the stairs in the grass.

"Rogue?" he asked, catching the glimpse of white hair.

"What are you doing out here this late?" her voice, almost as sad as her face, asked.

"Couldn't sleep," he said, "I was thinking too much."

"I know that feeling," she smiled, as he sat down next to her.

"So this Logan thing," he began, grabbing her gloved hand, "It's not right."

"Oh," she said, hiding a slight smile, "I'm sorry to here that."

"Are you?" he asked, "I'm not." He leaned forward and kissed her. Rogue's body tingled, at the feeling of somebody, anything- touching her. She resisted mildly at first, but as he deepened it, letting his tongue venture forward, she let herself go.

Rogue waited, for Warren to choke, draw back, feint- _die_. But nothing happened, just this feeling swelling up inside her and taking over. She couldn't explain what was happening- but she didn't care. She didn't want to explain it- she just wanted to be kissed.

Warren pulled back and looked at her lovingly and she blushed, "Um, Logan, he-"

"Doesn't seem to matter at the moment," Warren smiled, kissing her again. Rogue waited once more, for Warren to get hurt, but it didn't happen and she let it go, let the fear go, and he erased all her fears with that deep tender kiss. He stood up, bringing her up with him and lifted them into the air.

Rogue didn't notice it at first- she thought it was the feeling that made her seem like she was flying, but once they passed the roof of the school, she gasped at the height they floated at.

Warren placed another kiss on her lips and she didn't hesitate any longer- she just let loose, in the moment. He lowered them, stopping at their room window. He opened it with a swift gesture of his hand and flew inside. He laid her on her bed and stayed flying above her, finally settling against her, his wings folding back. He kissed her neck softly, not like the animal he was with Logan- but like the true person he was- the one he was with Rogue.

She moaned softly and he laughed, he couldn't even imagine how enjoyable this was for her. He slid his hand down the side of her body and then up her shirt, tracing her pale skin. He helped her lift it over her head and he kissed her stomach, her face turning red in a blush. His mouth stopped at the top of her jeans and he hesitated to unzip them, but Rogue nodded. He did so and then quickly removed his own clothing, all but his boxers.

Soon their bare bodies were together, moving as one, as a single thing, loving, caring and neutering each other. He went slowly with her, soft, gentle and it seemed enjoyable enough- especially for somebody never touched.

When he pulled back, lying next to her, their hands tightly together, she leaned over and whispered, "Thank you."

Warren thought long and hard about a response, but only replied with a bit of a smile, "You're more than welcome."


	6. Chapter 6

Short. Simple. Sad. REVIEW.

A Good Lie

Rogue woke to hard knocking on the door. She felt the warm body next to her slip away and the ruffling of clothes. When she opened her eyes she saw Warren yanking on his jeans and heading to answer the door. Rogue pulled the covers up higher, to cove her bare chest. She rolled on her stomach and dug her face into the pillow.

"Where the hell did you go last night?" a voice pounded, as Logan entered the room.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went flying and...just got back," Warren said- the very good liar he was.

"That's funny, cause you looked pretty damn clean, for someone who's been out in the sun all morning," Logan shot at him. He looked over suspiciously at Rogue, studying the bed and the blanket that covered her.

"I'm crazy right?" Logan snapped, walking towards the bed, "I'm crazy for even thinking it, tell me- tell me that's true."

Warren looked at him and spoke softly, "I don't wanna lie."

Logan smirked, "I thought this would be hard, keeping a stable relationship going- I thought I'd mess it up- but I guess you fucked it over all by your damn self," Logan growled and stormed from the room.

"I'm sorry," Rogue said, lifting her head from the pillow.

Warren smiled comfortingly at her, "I'm not." He went to the bed, leaned over, and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Rogue felt immense relief when nothing bad happened to Warren once they touched- but it was gone as soon as the door opened, and Storm came in.


	7. Chapter 7

Rogue's insult is the COOLEST THING EVER! Sorry, I am OBESSED. Enjoy. Then REVIEW!

Trust

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Storm whispered, "But last time I saw you, you still had your powers and he would be dead if you touched him…"

"Last time," Rogue sighed, "things were different."

"Different how?" Storm asked, walking further into the room. She stopped once she spotted Rogue's bare shoulders, leaking out from the blanket.

"Well," Rogue took a very large gulp, "I was unsure of the roommate situation and…I was still a virgin." Warren backed away a few steps from the bed and awkwardly mumbled, "I'll be right back." Then he bolted towards the door.

"I'll get to you later," Storm called after him. "Now, tell me, since when can you touch people and since when is it allowed to have sex under this roof?"

"Storm," Rogue said, struggling to reach her shirt on the floor, "It was my first time, please don't ruin it…"

"Honey, I don't care, I strictly informed each and every student that sexual activity in this school is strictly forbidden! That means you, and everybody else, but especially you and the younger kids. I'm not sure I can allow you two to be roommates, now that you're…" Storm paused, "taking part in such a thing."

"Look," Rogue said, yanking her shirt down over her head, "Thanks for the lecture, but I should probably go find Warren."

"I'm not sure I like you two seeing each other. Warren is new and seems like a very shy person and is likely to get his feelings hurt, especially in a relationship with a person as special as you."

"First of all, any other advice you have about who I can date- you can shove up your ass," Rogue said, slipping into a dark blue skirt, "And if you wanna talk about hurt feelings, think about mine- for the last three years, when everybody completely ignored me and hated me. And now I find something good and you so kindly _advise_ against it, yeah don't care. You wanna help Storm? Try being my friend, instead of my mother. And try being reasonable instead of a bitter bitch, like usual. Just because everybody else has someone and you have nothing, you don't have to rain on our parade- you already ruin the weather enough as it is."

"Excuse me?" Storm said, taken back.

"That's right, excuse you, for messing everything up," Rogue muttered, as she left the room. Storm stood, shocked and disappointed, but finally left, making for her room and the good long cry that awaited.

Rogue found Warren outside, lying in the grass, his arms and legs spread out.

"Making angels?" she asked, smiling.

"Nope, cause my angel is already here. She's standing in front of me."

"Wow, cheesy," Rogue said, lying down next to him, her head placed on his arm, "But you know what- I kinda like it."


	8. Chapter 8

Aww, Poor Logan. REVIEW.

Revenge Isn't So Sweet

Logan sat at his bedroom window, starring down into the gardens in insane jealousy. Rogue was snuggling up to his guy- his Warren. He thought about going down there and ripping her insides out- like how he felt when he found out. Completely destroyed. It wasn't fair; he thought Warren was on the same page as him. Apparently not- _apparently_ on a different page with _Rogue_.

How could he touch the little bitch anyway? She would probably kill him; hurt him- as she does to everybody. As she did to him once. Sometimes he felt like her father- and sometimes he felt like her enemy. Someone who watched her and waited to pounce. He felt like pouncing now and ruining their little fun. That's probably all it was to them. Fun. Entertainment.

He watched closely as Storm came out, both of them jumping up awkwardly. Warren went off with Storm- but Rogue- she stood there- alone and without protection. Logan jumped to his feet and headed down the hall, the stairs and to the backdoors. He pushed past them and continued his journey until he was standing in the grass, a few feet from Rogue- but behind her, where she didn't notice.

"This would be when you shower me with your excuses," Storm said sternly, as Warren and she walked along the hedges surrounding the back of the school.

"I don't have any," he murmured, "You know what happened, I'm not sorry for it either."

"Not yet," Storm remarked, stopping and looking at him seriously. "Not only will I have to take away your rooming situation, but I'll have to keep my eye on both of you at all times."

"Why?" he asked, "Why do you have to be so cruel, to me, to _her_. It's not like we're hurting anyone. I'm in love with her, Storm, and no matter what you do, you can't change that. We're not clouds, rain, or thunder. We're people and you can't control us!"

"I'm not trying to," she replied sternly, "I'm just trying to keep this school in order."

"Well it isn't _your_ school, it doesn't belong to you, and it's not up to you to decide the rules. They've already been set down, buy Xavier, and no matter how much you want to, you cannot ever match what he did."

"How would you know?" Storm snapped, "He was long gone by the time you arrived."

"He may be, but his message isn't."

"You have no right to lecture me of Professor Xavier, I've known him longer then you've known how to fly!"

"Yeah, you know him, but you don't know me. And you can't control a stranger, so stop trying too."

Storm opened her mouth to reply further, but a scream stopped her. Warren spun around and darted back towards Rogue. Storm closely followed, but without as much speed. Warren arrived just in time to see Rogue kick Logan off of her and crawl towards the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Warren screamed furiously at Logan.

"Yes, Logan, what _are_ you doing?" Storm asked. "Getting revenge," he growled, as he hopped to his feet and walked off, shouting back, "What goes around comes around Girly, you should know that, _me_, by now."

"Are you alright?" Warren asked, walking over to Rogue. She looked at him, revealing three cuts right down her cheek. "I'm gonna kill him!" Warren shouted.

"No," Rogue said, getting up, "You're going to let him be." She went inside, leaving Storm and Warren alone in the grass.

Thunder clouds began to gather.


	9. Chapter 9

This is the End. Did you like it? It was fun writing it. Review please.

The End

"How are you?" Warren asked, walking into Rogue's room.

"I'm fine," she murmured, "Seriously. So don't be dumb and go after him."

"I'm not," Warren sighed.

"Warren, I can't be with you," Rogue said.

"Wh-y not?" he asked. "I don't deserve you," she said, "And before you start on the lecture I'm sure you'll give, just let me say, it won't change it."

"But…" he trailed, "I love you."

"Why?" she asked.

"You've always thought you were the untouched one, but until you touched me, I never felt what love truly was."

"You love me," she half-asked, half-stated.

"I do."

"You would, even if we couldn't touch?" she asked.

"Even then," he answered.

"I'm not amazing," she said. "Or beautiful, or smart, or anything of the things other girls are."

"I know," he said, "That's why they aren't my girl."


End file.
